Remembering the Past
by thealycat
Summary: Harry and George lost people close to them in the war. This follows them to the graves of Fred, Remus, and Tonks. It shows them remembering the past, and getting ready to continue the future. oneshot NOT SLASH


**Title: Remembering the Past.**

**Author: Aly Martin**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1467**

**Genre: Tragedy/Drama**

**Summary: It follows Harry and George on their memories of the people they lost because of the war. NOT SLASH. I am against slash, no offence to any people.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Though, I wish I did…. -tear-**

**WARNING: DH Spoilers!**

* * *

George Weasley was still. The funeral service for Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevy, and all those who died in the war was going on. The same small, tufty-haired wizard who was at both Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding was speaking. He was saying what a loss it had been. But George didn't hear anything. His focus was on one object and one object only.

He was looking at Fred's gravestone. He was sitting in the first row so he could make out every single word on it.

_Frederick Weasley_

_1 April 1978- 2 May 1998_

_Loving brother, son, twin, and friend_

"_The soul will always have just a touch of laughter, even when the heart stops beating."_

The little wizard concluded the service, and people started to file out of the spot where Dumbledore's—and now all the others—graves were. George, however, stayed put. He still wasn't ready to say goodbye. Fred was his twin damn it! He was George's other half. And now… he could never feel whole again.

Percy looked at his younger brother with concern in his face, but George motioned for him to go. Percy understood and left. George walked over to Fred's grave and stood there.

Percy. While fighting, Percy came back. He became a part of the family again. He was the reason Fred died with a smile on his face…

Tears started to fall from his eyes. _Fred died._ Those were the words that triggered the tears.

"Why did you go?" George whispered. It wasn't fair. He only lost an ear, but Fred had to die? He touched the permanent hole in his head. He remembered that night… right after they were told Mad-Eye was dead. He also remembered afterwards… when Fred came to talk to him.

_Fred walked into the twins' bedroom. "Hey," he said. George gave him a weak smile._

"_Hey," He replied. Fred walked over and sat on his bed. "So… how is it?" George rubbed his fingers over the hole in his head._

"_Ouch," he whispered. George hoped Fred didn't hear that, but Fred knew him all too well. "You should rest." George was feeling tired, so he decided to lie down. But sleep wouldn't come._

"_Y'know, I was scared," Fred said, after moments of silence. George sat back up._

"_Scared? About what?" he asked. Fred gave a watery smile. "About you. I saw you lying on the couch, all blood, I thought… I thought…" There was another silence._

"_You though something bad was going to happen?" he finished. Fred looked up at him. "Of course I didn't want it to happen! You're my twin! Though we're the jokesters, we know when something serious is happening! I just didn't…."_

"…_want to go on alone," finished George again. Fred nodded slightly. Deciding to change the topic, George said, "Well then. Since I'm alive I have gained a new title. The title 'His Holeyness'."_

_Fred chuckled. "Oh, so that's how you change the subject? VERY smooth Sir Holey." George gave a small laugh. The twins, as silly as they had been before, were back…_

George was now on his knees and sobbing. Even thinking of Fred still hurt. He was still sobbing when someone else entered the area.

* * *

Harry Potter went to the gravestones. There he saw George crying, but he wasn't here for him. In his arms, he carried little Teddy Lupin. Teddy had to attend the service since there was no one to watch him.

They approached Remus' and Tonks' graves. Tonks' said:

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

_15 November 1973- 2 May 1998_

_Loving daughter, wife, mother, and friend_

"_You only do what you believe you can do."_

"That's your mum," Harry whispered. Teddy laughed and pulled Harry's hair. He winced, but then gave a weak smile. He was too young to know about death yet.

Then they walked over to Remus' grave. On it was written:

_Remus John Lupin_

_10 March 1960-2 May 1998_

_Loving father, son, friend, and husband_

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Harry had to let out a small chuckle at the quote on Remus' grave. The Marauders, the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts, all of them were dead.

Harry stared sombrely at the floor. Teddy looked at Harry with Remus' light brown eyes and the turquoise hair colour due to the metamorphmagus trait he inherited from Tonks. His hair changed to a light brown.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he saw the transformation. He looked so much like Remus. If only they were here to see their son now…

Godson. He had momentarily forgotten that Teddy was his godson. He remembered the day Remus burst through the doors of Shell Cottage and delivered the news that Tonks had had her baby. He remembered when he made him godfather.

This made the tears flow. His godson was forced to live a life like he did, without any parents. But he had people that cared about him, he lived with a nice relative—Teddy lived with his grandmother, Andromeda, while Harry was stuck with those evil Dursleys—, he had friends, like Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but most importantly, he had Harry. He had his godfather. He had Harry, and no way in hell was Harry going to leave Teddy.

* * *

George cried until he felt like he could cry no more. When he got up, he saw Harry holding Teddy Lupin. George gave a watery smile. Teddy lived in a better world. A world without Voldemort.

George made his way over to Harry. He saw that he was crying. George patted his friend on the back and took Teddy from his arms. Harry looked up. His eyes were red, puffy, and watery.

"Hey," Harry said softly. George nodded in response. Teddy's hair changed ginger-red to match George's.

"Gah!" he yelled, pointing to George. Harry and George both gave small chuckles.

"So… I saw you over there. It's hard, isn't it?" Harry said. George looked down. This was the first time there was a death of someone close to him. Hell, this was the person he was the closest to. Fred was his _twin_.

"Yeah," George said. But he looked up and gave a watery smile. "But you know what? I don't think he'd want me moping around. I think he'd want me inventing more pranks and to keep going with the shop. Make people smile even more since V-Vol-Voldemort is now dead and gone."

Harry smiled back. He was right. He didn't think Remus and Tonks wanted him moping about their graves. He bet they wanted him to go on with life, finally have a normal life now that Voldemort was gone.

He took Teddy back from George. George smiled at the transformation of Teddy's hair, which now matched Harry's. "Shall we go back, then?"

Harry started to nod, but said, "Gimme another minute." He gave George Teddy to give back to Andromeda. George nodded and left.

Harry lifted his head so that he staring up at the clear, blue sky. "I know you guys are up there" he said to nothing in particular. _"_All of you. Remus, Fred, Tonks. Just so you know, we'll do it. We'll go on with life, but always know we'll never forget you."

Harry lowered his head, smiled, and left.

* * *

**So that was it! Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
